Hideyoshi Toyotomi
Hideyoshi Toyotomi is the most famous peasant-samurai in Japan and heralded as one of the three unifiers. He started as Nobunaga's sandal holder and worked his way to dominate over other warlords of his era. Hideyoshi became famous for his self-proclaimed title as the, Great Lord or the Taikō (太閤). After his death, Edo period folklore claims that Nobunaga gave him the nickname "Monkey" (サル, Saru) in ode to his monkey-like physique. He is said to have had an unrequited infatuation with Oichi. Nene is his wife, Lady Yodo is his famous concubine, and his successor is Hideyori. He is the titular character in Koei's Taiko Risshiden series. His appearance for the series' second title appears as a guest character in Dynasty Warriors. His character name for this game is Tohkichi (とーきち). Hideyoshi first appeared in Samurai Warriors as an unique NPC in its first installment; he became a playable character in its expansion. In the first game of the series, he's 35 years old. His height in the series is 155 cm (5'1"). Fans voted him to thirty-sixth place in Gamecity's Samurai Warriors 3: Empires character popularity poll. Role in Games "Keep it going, you crazy monkey!" ::―Lu Meng; Warriors Orochi Samurai Warriors Hideyoshi starts as a simple general under Nobunaga, first serving as a vassal at Inabayama Castle. He builds the one-night castle at Sunomata and gives the signal for Mino Trio to defect when he storms inside the castle. Once Mino is under Nobunaga's rule upon Yoshitatsu's defeat, the Oda army moves onto to conquer Echizen. The moment he is on the verge of victory against the Asakura, the Azai suddenly betray Nobunaga and forces the invader to retreat. As their lord flees, Hideyoshi volunteers for the rear guard. When Magoichi asks him why, Hideyoshi admits that he wants to be promoted under Nobunaga so that he can one day have the power to do something great for the people. He asks Magoichi to help him with his vision and the mercenary agrees. After they work together to defeat Nagamasa and Yoshikage's armies, they safely retreat together back to the capital. Years after, Nobunaga decides to crush the Ikko Rebels and the Saika Renegades, marching to Sakai where Magoichi awaits them. Hideyoshi wants to see the land of peace his lord desires, but not at the cost of so many lives. When the mercenary attempts to snipe Nobunaga, Hideyoshi is given the mission to stop him. If Hideyoshi fails, Nobunaga is shot and confusion spreads throughout the battlefield. It then becomes a manhunt on Magoichi's head and as well as the complete annihilation of every rebel present. After the battle, Hideyoshi meets his beaten friend to tell him that he's giving up on his original dream. Several of his allies begin to notice that he is beginning to resemble Nobunaga. Even with his menacing parting words, the sniper refuses to give up on Hideyoshi and tries to stop him from becoming a tyrant. After he slays Mitsuhide at Honnoji, Hideyoshi immediately resumes his attacks on the Mōri. Consumed with ambition, he abruptly makes peace with them and hurries back to Azuchi Castle to slay Nobunaga. Killing Magoichi, many Oda officers, and Nobunaga signals the end of his dream for universal happiness. Should Hideyoshi prevent the sniping at Sakai, he instead insists that his friend surrender to prevent a massacre. After his defeat, Magoichi relents to Hideyoshi's wishes and once again joins his friend's side. When Nobunaga is killed at Honnoji, Hideyoshi hurries to intercept Mitsuhide's army at Yamazaki. His forces appear before Mitsuhide arrives so they use their time to defeat Toshimitsu Saitō and claim Mount Tenno. Avenging his lord, Hideyoshi unifies the land and becomes the supreme ruler. However, Ieyasu despises him and rebels at Komaki-Nagakute. With Magoichi and Keiji's help, Hideyoshi routs his rival. He asks for Ieyasu's surrender and the land is at peace. Samurai Warriors 2 details his life as a conqueror as he starts his story by avenging his lord's death at Yamazaki. Hideyoshi then swears to make a land where everyone can be happy and fights to quell misgivings in battles. Oichi, who disagrees with Hideyoshi's rise to power, convinces Katsuie to attack him at Shizugatake. He barely wins over them and fights with Ieyasu for right of the land. In order to completely conquer the land, Hideyoshi then heads toward Kyushu to subdue the powerful family on the island, the Shimazu. Gaining his Tachibana and Shimazu allies, his forces are larger than ever before. Left opposing him are the Hōjō and the Date families. As Hideyoshi begins to surround Odawara Castle, Masamune surrenders before the siege. With Ujimasa and his son dead, the land is unified and Hideyoshi's dreams are realized. In his dream stage, a curious Hideyoshi fakes his death after the land's unification to see who among his vassals are truly loyal to him. Mitsunari stands loyally for the Toyotomi family, but he falters against Ieyasu's troops at Sekigahara. Hideyoshi makes his presence known and rides to punish the ones who betrayed him and his family. With Hideyoshi alive, the Mōri generals remain loyal to the Western army. Insulted by his trick, however, Yoshihiro and Ginchiyo switch sides. Even when he wins, Hideyoshi begins to worry about what will happen when he actually dies. Additionally, a special request in Survival Mode also depicts a summarized scenario of his progression to a daimyo. Successfully completing the scenario rewards the Greed skill available for purchase at shop. In Samurai Warriors 3, Hideyoshi is mentioned to have been a sandal bearer for Nobunaga. However, his master saw his worth and promoted him as a general. Enthusiastic with his master and swearing to follow him anywhere, he assists the front at Okehazama by distracting the Imagawa army away from the ambush party and by convincing Ieyasu to become independent. After Nobunaga gains a reputation for himself, he decides to invade Mino. As Hanbei acts as the de facto leader at Inabayama Castle, Hideyoshi is given the task of capturing it with his wife, Nene. Telling Kanbei to set fire to the castle, Hideyoshi routs Mitsuhide. However, he realizes that it's a trap and escapes to avoid having his plan work against him. As the Saitō army scatters, Hideyoshi meets Hanbei in person and is amused by the younger strategist's wit. He offers Hanbei to serve him for a world where everyone can be happy and the impressed strategist jokingly amends it to better fit his own ideal. After he protects Nobunaga's safe escape at Kanegasaki, time passes and Nobunaga dies at Honnoji while Hideyoshi is subjugating Chugoku and Shikoku. Provoked by Kanbei to seek his own vision for the land, Hideyoshi drops the campaigns and hurries back to the capital. Confronting his rival at Yamazaki, Mitsuhide claims that he still wants to make a world that Nobunaga had desired. Dissatisfied, Hideyoshi declares that anyone without a dream of their own design has no right to rule. With this same determination, he also defeats Ieyasu at Komaki-Nagakute. Although he knows that his vision of the land is the same as Nobunaga's dream, he refuses to follow his master's methods by taking the rebellious Ieyasu's head. Instead, he helps his old comrade to his feet and asserts his determination to live his own path in life. Warriors Orochi In both games, Hideyoshi is Nobunaga's loyal retainer. In Warriors Orochi, he is a starter character in the Samurai force. He is an active member of Nobunaga's resistance and carries out various tasks for him. He also brings Zhang Jiao and Okuni along on a Gaiden mission to intercept an Orochi Army shipment of gold being sent as payment to Dong Zhuo at Si Shui Gate. Stealing all the gold shipments makes Dong Zhuo defect to the Samurai army, whome he thinks will pay him better. To this Hideyoshi replies "All I really wanted was the gold, but good for you!" In Warriors Orochi 2, Hideyoshi appears at Hu Lao Gate with his lord to reinforce Sakon Shima's attempt to eradicate the dangerous villain, Kiyomori Taira. Hideyoshi shares his Dream stage with the other Unifiers of Japan who have a contest against the rulers of the Three Kingdoms. He partakes in the contest by asking Tadakatsu to unleash the floodgate and drown their enemies out. In this stage, he is the Samurai Warriors counterpart to Sun Quan. During the original timeline in Warriors Orochi 3, Hideyoshi stayed loyal to Nobunaga and sought to deal with the serpent forces at a leisurely pace. His plans are foiled when the serpent forces suddenly triples in number and he is overwhelmed at Nagashino. The coalition from the future reverts his death by offering their assistance. Quickly catching onto their plans, he lends them his aid as a permanent general within Ma Chao's regiment. When he isn't assisting Ma Chao's forces with his strategies and support, Hideyoshi helps Joan save the Saika mercenaries at a past Komaki-Nagakute and forces himself into Goemon's treasure hunt at Tao River. Pokémon Conquest Hideyoshi begins as the wet-behind-the-ears Warlord of Ignis in Pokémon Conquest. He dreams of one day obtaining the legendary Pokémon for himself and immediately orders Koroku and Nagayasu to defeat the protagonist, the new leader of Aurora. Once he and his subordinates are defeated, Hideyoshi leaves his castle and ventures Ransei by himself. He eventually becomes interested in Nobunaga and decides to serve him. When the protagonist next sees Hideyoshi, he has strengthened to be a bona fide general and supports Nene's leadership in Viperia. She worries about the fate of her people and considers leaving Nobunaga's services, but Hideyoshi is the one to convince her to stay. He later acts as one of the five generals who supports Nobunaga's final challenge within the main story. After their defeat, Hideyoshi personally congratulates the protagonist for obtaining the legendary Pokémon before him and bids a fond farewell. In his personal episode, Hideyoshi reflects upon the fact that only certain people are born with the power to communicate with Pokémon, and declares his intention to create a world where all people and Pokémon can live happily together. With Hanbei and Kanbei at his side, he conquers the other kingdoms and summons the legendary Pokémon, using its power to make his dream a reality. Kessen By the time the first Kessen occurs, Hideyoshi has already passed away. His concubine, Lady Yodo, and his son appear as the figurative leaders of the Toyotomi side. Mitsunari mentions him in passing as "the late great Taiko", Hideyoshi's self-appointed rank before his death. As the third game focuses on Nobunaga's life, Hideyoshi first makes an appearance as Tokichiro Kinoshita, his first known name in history. He uses his acrobatic stunts to advertise his wares to a passing Nobunaga (which includes super-deformed Da Qiao and Yukimura dolls). Impressed with the daimyo's charisma, Tokichiro grew to admire him and wanted to join Nobunaga in battle. Using his street smarts, he tricks the bandit, Koroku Hachisuka, to help his desire to serve Nobunaga. Eventually, Nobunaga is amused by Tokichiro's determination and adds him and Koroku to his ranks. He serves as a secondary protagonist in the game and visually matures like Nobunaga. His achievements in battle generously follows his historical and legendary exploits on the battlefield. Midway through the game, he changes his name to Hideyoshi Hashiba and marries Nene. Even so, he and Katsuie often vie for Oichi's affections. Later, he confesses his feelings to her only to be politely rejected in turn. Unexpectedly, he soon gains an admirer through Nobunaga's foreign lady warrior, Amalia. He joyfully serves Nobunaga until the end of the game, willingly abandoning his own ambitions for his master. Nobunaga's Ambition Within the series, Hideyoshi has low stats for war compared to other highly-ranked generals or daimyo within the series. Depending on the title, his war stat may drop to the sixties or high fifties. He usually doesn't have stellar proficiencies with troop types. To make up for his weaknesses, he bolsters high attributes for government affairs and leadership. If needed, he may expertly lead an army of foot soldiers into battle without any major worries. Similar to history, he is seen serving Nobunaga during the daimyo's early years and often stars in separate scenarios to conquer the rest of the land. His alleged names during his youth and his various fabled accomplishments are usually included as special events in the series. In the newest title, players can witness a modern translation of his death poem when he dies. During the online adaption of the series, he serves the Oda family as a level 68 yakushi. He is the army strategist, second to Nobunaga within the clan's ranks. Cheery and optimistic, he looks forward to meeting promising talent to serve their lord. Hideyoshi continues to keep an eye open for his own ambitions, however, since he asks the outstanding members of their army to serve under him instead of Nobunaga. In battle, Hideyoshi mainly strengthens his allies or lowers the morale of the enemy forces through various spells and elixirs. Should he appear in a formation with Kiyomasa or Masanori, they gain the ability, "Shizugatake Brave Spear". When this ability is activated, the two generals can instantly kill a single opponent. Tendou has Hideyoshi separate himself from Nobunaga in an original scenario named Hotogisu no Yukue. Although he still has a habit of addressing Nobunaga with the "lord" honorific, he wants to find a new way of living for the common man with his loyal band of officers. Hideyoshi asks his followers to not fight to the death for him, ordering they instead continue living for him. When his reputation rises, he can name his personal "Seven Spears" and throw a flower viewing festival for his followers at Daigoji. Hideyoshi fortifies his desires for ambition once he realizes he wants to protect and unite everyone's smilies. If he causes the downfall of the Oda clan, he states his disbelief of having finally bested Nobunaga and begins to doubt himself. Masakatsu assures that everyone, including the common people, are on Hideyoshi's side and are waiting for the land of happiness his lord will create. Hideyoshi is invigorated from the pep talk and agrees to continue driving forward. Should he cause the downfall of the Tokugawa clan, Hideyoshi privately admits to Shigeharu that he once misunderstood Ieyasu. He thought Ieyasu was one who abused his father's prior reputation and schemed in secret for stealing the land. After facing his rival in battle, he admits his thoughts have changed and praises the trust shared amongst the men of Mikawa. Now, both he and Shigeharu respect Ieyasu as another possible figure for the land's future. Once Hideyoshi has united the land in this scenario, he is congratulated by his officers for obtaining peace in the region. Even so, Mitsunari and others realize there is still trouble on the horizon since clans outside of the region may target Hideyoshi's newly conquered prize. He hasn't officially presented himself with a rank within the court, which may cause future objections to his right as ruler. Though he chides the skeptics for raining down on the celebration, Hideyoshi agrees with their observations. The narrative implies his ambitions are not yet fulfilled. Within the game's Power up Kit, Hideyoshi is a participant in the original scenario that takes place after Nobunaga's death titled Mitsuhide no Yabou. Saihai no Yukue Like the first Kessen, Hideyoshi is dead before the game takes place. However, he appears in various characters' flashbacks as a shadowy yet loving figure. Sometime before he died, he asked Mitsunari to look after Lady Yodo and his son, wishing for their happiness. It is often their ties with Hideyoshi that helps inspire Mitsunari's men to fight with him. Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya Depicted as a scheming and sly individual, Hideyoshi follows Nobunaga's orders willingly in Mouri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya. He keeps a stringent eye on the Mōri's activities, urging his lord to spy on their western rival. An intrigued Nobunaga agrees and sends his "Monkey" as a political envoy. A middle-aged Motonari accepts an audience with his visitor, later remarking that he couldn't read Hideyoshi's true character in the slightest. Ekei has the chance to meet him in person, discouraging the Mōri from fighting with the Oda due to the man's latent potential. Hideyoshi's visit leaves an unsettling impression of the Oda with the Mōri retainers that lasts after Motonari's death. Years later, Hideyoshi learns of the isolated Amago retainers and their desires to continue fighting against the Mōri. Presenting the brave Shikanosuke before Nobunaga, he and his lord seek to use the youth's bravado to their advantage. Agreeing to join forces with the remaining Amago loyalists, Hideyoshi is one of the leaders in the attack in Chūgoku. His forces lay waste to two of the Mōri's castles, taking Kōzuki Castle with startling speed. When Terumoto marches with his army to reclaim the former Amago territory, Hideyoshi accepts Kanbei's advice to sacrifice the small Amago forces and deserts from the field. During his following siege of Takamatsu Castle, Hideyoshi's large army subdues and captures the guarding Mōri vassal, Muneharu Shimizu. When Hideyoshi's request for surrender is refused, both he and Terumoto are stunned when they witness Muneharu's suicide. Before Terumoto can move his forces to retaliate, both armies receive news of Nobunaga's death at Honnōji. Hideyoshi speeds off immediately towards Kyoto to avenge his lord. However, he is mortified when Terumoto pursues and intercepts him at Himeji Castle. The Mōri troops prevail and Hideyoshi dies in battle. Character Information Development Hideyoshi's design started as a literal interpretation of Nobunaga's nickname. Some aspects of his monkey-like design were inspired by Sun Wukong from Journey to the West. Though he wielded a normal spear in his first appearance, his weapon of choice as a playable character gives him a wider range of efficiency and also mimics the swing of a monkey's tail. His second design shifts its focus on Hideyoshi's life as a daimyo and unifier. Some details to his design -such as his fur tipped shoes and greedy nature- continue to allude to his nickname and reflect his time serving Nobunaga. On several places he is also adorned with both the Toyotomi and Hashiba name. Personality Hideyoshi is a happy-go-lucky guy who has an inkling for gold, women and ingenuity. Commonly known as "Monkey" by several of Nobunaga's generals, Hideyoshi gains respect for his craftiness in battle (while he screeches and yelps like a monkey in the first game, his monkey mannerisms are downplayed in the sequel). He wants to fight to end the people's suffering and create a happy Japan. With eyes set on this prize, he is willing to make any sacrifice that is necessary, no matter how painful it may be. Usually, he is willing to negotiate with his enemies for them to surrender and treats them kindly in return. At the same time, his gigantic wealth and extraordinary number of vassals are also the cause for fear and concern with others. He is good friends with Magoichi but is forced to confront him as the Oda army attack the Saika renegades. His affable nature can sometimes break to show his cryptic, sinister side. Character Symbolism Within various fictional mediums, Hideyoshi is accredited to look like a monkey. According to the Taikō Sujoki and accounts from the Joseon missionaries within Toshiie's memoirs, Hideyoshi's face did look the part. His face was "small and covered in black hair" like a monkey. The Mōri vassal, Tamaki Yoshiyasu, remarked that Hideyoshi had "a red beard and black monkey-like eyes with a naturally vacant expression". Political satire during Hideyoshi's rule is thought to have additionally ignited the monkey association, although this case traces the line of unflattering comparison or caricature rather than being truthful to his appearance. The lack of evidence from Oda vassals or his closest retainers mentioning the resemblance also draws doubt on whether he actually looked like the primate or not. In spite of what popular culture states, there are no known records of Nobunaga or his retainers calling Hideyoshi "Monkey". At best, Nobunaga acknowledged Hideyoshi as "bald rat" within his letter to Hideyoshi's wife. Historical accounts from Oda vassals are likely to note his small stature or his six fingered hand, which has also been put into debate for accuracy. Based on these mixed accounts, it's hard to say whether he actually did resemble a monkey or not. However, Hideyoshi looking or acting monkey-like has been a popular image in fiction since the Edo Period. In the Samurai Warriors series, he's symbolized by the kanji "determination" (志) and "ascension" (昇) and by colorful fireworks. Hideyoshi's third weapon -fourth in his first appearance and Normal in his third- is named "Three Heavens Zhong Kui", a figure in Chinese mythology. The particular namesake for Zhong Kui within the weapon (鍾鬼) actually originates in a Japanese version of his famous ties to Emperor Xuanzong. In the Noh play, Yōhiki, it's Yang Guifei who was gravely ill as opposed to Emperor Xuanzong like the Chinese myth. While she was facing the worse, a stern faced Zhong Kui appeared before Emperor Xuanzong and instructed the liege to create a beautiful mirror. Using the mirror, her soul could be saved from the demon tormenting her. When it revealed itself in the mirror, Zhong Kui adopted a malevolent expression to drive it off. He looked much more frightening than the demon could ever hope to muster. The Japanese pronunciation of Zhong Kui, Shōki, has the same pronunciation as his nickname based on the tale, "Demon Zhong". Shōki is also known as a guardian protector for the young children since Yang Guifei was said to have been a young girl within the play. Hideyoshi's Power types are named after three peaks while his Speed types are named after the three seas of Shōki. A title found in Japanese mythology acts as the namesake for Hideyoshi's fourth weapon -fifth in his first appearance and Unique in his third. After Izanagi purified himself of the defilements of Yomi-no-kuni, the Furukoto Fumi states three final gods were born. These gods were precious as Izanagi himself gave birth to them by using his very being. They were Amaterasu (from Izanagi's left eye), Tsukuyomi (from Izanagi's right eye), and Susanowo (from Izanagi's nose). Together, these three gods are known as the Three Treasured Gods or Mihashira-no-Uzunomiko. His fifth weapon mentions a "golden monkey", likely the Golden Snub-nosed Monkey. The monkey could either be a reference to Hideyoshi or Sun Wukong, who is said to sometimes be modeled on this primate's appearance within Journey to the West. Both his fifth and sixth weapons mention Monju-bosatsu, a Buddhist bodhisattva known to grant happenstance and spontaneous good fortune within Japan. He is also known to be a bearer of superior intelligence, offering various truths and understandings. Voice Actors * Richard Cansino - Samurai Warriors (English-uncredited) * Danny Coleman - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Brian Beacock - Samurai Warriors 3 (English-uncredited) * Bryce Papenbrook - Kessen III (English) * Munehiro Tokida - Samurai Warriors (Japanese) * Hideo Ishikawa - Samurai Warriors 2~3 and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Kentarō Itō - Kessen III (Japanese) * Shigeru Chiba - Game Nihonshi Kakumeiji ~Oda Nobunaga~ Live Action Performer *TAKA Michinoku - Sengoku Bushou Matsuri Quotes :See also: Hideyoshi Toyotomi/Quotes *"I'll take care of this land for you, so why don't you die for me?!?" *"Hmph, why do things always fall apart when I'm not around?" *"I won't lose! Of course, the enemy is probably thinking the same thing." *"Now the Shimazu will bow down to me too! Dang, I'm good!" *"One last fight and Japan will be all mine... This was easier than I thought." *"Time to attack the Azai and end this once and for all!" :"Monkey! This isn't easy for her. Have you even thought of Lady Oichi's feelings?" :"Think about her feelings? What good would that do? We're the ones who did this to Lady Oichi and Nagamasa. It's not my fault if she hates us. All that matters is that it comes to an end." ::~~Hideyoshi and Katsuie; Samurai Warriors 2 *Here's the gold I owe you. Just don't go bragging about it, okay?" :"Whad'ya know. Easiest cash I ever made." ::~~Magoichi and Hideyoshi; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"My lord. The crane you were keeping in the garden has escaped. Would you like to send some men to search for it?" :"Eh, forget it. The whole land will be mine eventually. Why bring the crane back to my garden when I can bring my garden to it?" ::~~Mitsunari and Hideyoshi; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"The rumors say you've got a gourmet taste, Masamune. So, what's the tastiest food you have ever eaten?" :"There are many fine delicacies in the world, but I'd say seasonal dishes are the best. Enjoying something you have grown and cooked with your own hands is the true spice of seasonal food. Nothing else can compare in Japanese cuisine." :"Since you're one who acts with the times, that sounds like something you would say. My favorite has to be steamed barley and rice. Back when I was poor, I'd stuff myself silly with it after a hard day's work. The taste is something I'll never forget." ::~~Hideyoshi and Masamune; Samurai Warriors 3: Empires *"Koroku, remember the day we met on Yahagi Bridge?" :"How could I forget? You were but a sleeping lad at the time. I knocked you once on the head, and you retaliated by smacking my face." :"And then little ol' graceful me beat you, the older gentleman, up. It was like Yoshitsune and Benkei's meeting at Gojo Bridge." :"Well, I'd say it's a stretch to call me Benkei though..." ::~~Hideyoshi and Koroku Hachisuka; Samurai Warriors 3: Empires *"Get out of my way, you filthy monkey!" :"Filthy?! I'll have you know I'm groomed on a regular basis, thank you very much!" ::~~''Dong Zhuo and Hideyoshi; Warriors Orochi'' *"Hmmm, little monkey... You're wasting your talents among these humans." :"Why thank yo- Hey! At least I don't have a tail!" ::~~Sun Wukong and Hideyoshi; Warriors Orochi 2. *"A tiger losing to a mere monkey would be a travesty... I could never again show my face to my father!" :"Don't worry, I'll tell him how badly you felt about it." ::~~Sun Quan and Hideyoshi; Warriors Orochi 2 *"Hey, monkey-man, how're things with you?" :"I'm not a monkey! How many times must I tell you?" :"Where's your pride as a monkey, man? We're charming, intelligent, the ultimate animal!" ::~~Sun Wukong and Hideyoshi; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Movelist Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends Ground Moveset : ,( ),( ): Hops into the air and flips to smash the ground with staff. Repeats the sequence two more times. : , ,( ),( ),( ): Diagonal swing upwards. Hideyoshi follows his opponent into the air, juggling them as he spins like a top. Whilst still in the air, he bashes his foes with an overhead chop. They hit the ground with an additional damaging shockwave effect. : , , ,( ),( ),( ): Straight poke to the front before he lunges forward with two wild swings. Hideyoshi then poses to emit a damaging aura. : , , , ,( ),( ),( ): Staff loosens its joints as Hideyoshi performs five diagonal whip-like swings with it. On the final button tap, he spins into a crouching position for the sixth attack. : , , , , , , , : Four swings with a connected staff. Staff loosens as Hideyoshi twirls it in front of him four times. Ends with a poke from a connect staff forward. : , : Plummets to smash staff on the ground, landing in a handstand-like position. : , : Downwards swing with connected staff. :Dashing : Huddles into a hunched position as he spins to a stop, hitting foes multiple times. : : Hops multiple times to land with a whipping swing from staff. Mounted Moveset : , : Downwards flick of staff. Launches hit foes upward. : , , : Harsh poke with staff intact. Stuns foes. : , , , : Hideyoshi performs a small somersault to swing his loosened staff around his saddle. : , , , , , , : Series of quick swings to the right. : : Whips loosened staff to the right multiple times. Ending pose emits a shockwave and causes the horse to stop. Samurai Warriors 2 Keeps his mounted moveset excluding his horse musou, which changes to a horse stampede. His ground moveset was changed dramatically due to his attack type (Normal). : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , , : : , , , , , , , : : , , , , , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) : : :R1 + : Earn gold easily by attacking enemies. :R1 + : Lower enemies's defense but raise their attack by taunting. :Personal Skill : (Finesse) Jump after executing a charge attack. ;Warriors Orochi Same attacks excluding his C5 and Level 3 Musou. His R1 attacks have also changed :R1: :R1 (counter): Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Hideyoshi leaps into the air, spinning his staff, creating a vortex of flame diagonally downward. :Spirit Cancel: :R1: Activating this skill causes any regular unit defeated by Hideyoshi to randomly drop gems. ;Warriors Orochi Ultimate Musou is now True Musou in Warriors Orochi 3. Gains the following addition. *'R1': Slams staff to the ground which launches enemies to the air, then while on top of his staff, creates two explosions that affects enemies around him. Fighting Style Samurai Warriors Hideyoshi's combat style in Samurai Warriors 2 is designed for unpredictability. Most of his strikes involve deceptive movement in utilizing his weapon that can effectively hit farther than it would seem. Although not the most powerful character in the game, he can dispatch many enemies before he can get touched. His musou also runs with this idea as it has him constantly landing jump attacks seemingly at random. He has deceptively long range, good speed, and can combo extremely well - however, his overall strength is on the lower side and landing certain moves might take some practice as they come practically out of left field. Due to his treasure-hoarding nature in the games, his fourth weapon in Samurai Warriors 2 is designed for high luck; making him a great character for item and money farming purposes. Warriors Orochi Weapons :See also: Hideyoshi Toyotomi/Weapons Samurai Warriors 3 Historical Information Gallery Image:Hideyoshi-sw.jpg|Samurai Warriors artwork File:Hideyoshi Hashiba.jpg|Samurai Warriors Xtreme Legends render Image:Hideyoshi-swxlalt.jpg|Xtreme Legends alternate render SW2_Hideyoshi_Toyotomi.png|Samurai Warriors 2 render Hideyoshi-sw3.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 render Hideyoshi-pokenobu.jpg|Pokémon Conquest artwork File:Pokenobu-ep03.jpg|Bushou outfit Pokemon_Conquest_-_Hideyoshi_3.png|Best Commander outfit Hideyoshi-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Downloadable crossover costume Tokichiro-K3.jpg|As Tokichiro Kinoshita in Kessen III Image:Hideyoshi-kessenIII.jpg|Kessen III render Hideyoshi-nobuambittendou.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Tendou portrait File:Hideyoshi-nobuambitonline.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Online render for Houou no Shou Hideyoshi-nobunyagayabou.jpg|Toyotomii Hideyoshi in Nobunyaga no Yabou Hideyoshi2-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Kinoshita Toukiteirou in Nobunyaga no Yabou Hideyoshi cranedolls-nobunyagayabou.jpg|Treasure card obtainable through the crane machines dolls Chikainosanyaprofile-hideyoshi.jpg|Chikai no Sanya portrait Hideyoshi-nobuden.jpg|Oda Nobunaga Den portrait TR5_Kinoshita_Tokichiro.png|Taiko Risshiden V portrait (as Tōkichirō Kinoshita) TR5_Kinoshita_Tokichiro_2.png|Taiko Risshiden V alternate portrait (as Tōkichirō Kinoshita) TR5_Hideyoshi_Hashiba.png|Taiko Risshiden V portrait (as Hideyoshi Hashiba) TR5_Hideyoshi_Hashiba_2.png|Taiko Risshiden V alternate portrait (as Hideyoshi Hashiba) Trivia *In the Sengoku Jidai themed comic, Sengoku Angelique, Zephel acts as the Hideyoshi of the cast. His full name is "Toyotomi Zephel Hideyoshi". __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters